


Destiny

by Easy_Service



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Easy_Service/pseuds/Easy_Service
Summary: Sora wants to share the paopu fruit with Riku
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Destiny

_"If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what."_

Sora held the Paopu fruit in his hands. His palms were sweaty as they held onto the star-shaped fruit. He remembered how Selphie had referred to the fruit’s legend as a romantic gesture. 

He gulped. He wanted to share the fruit with someone special. 

“Come on, Riku. You’re too tough for us!” Tidus’ voice could be heard not too far from where Sora stood. He stood by the waterfall and held the fruit behind his back. 

Tidus, Wakka, and Riku were by the beach. They challenged Riku on his shown and had appeared to be trouble for both of them. In less than five minutes, Tidus and Wakka were on the sand floor and panting. Riku had singlehandedly took them out. 

Sora could see Riku grin before he plopped down to the sand floor and laid on his back. Shortly after, Tidus and Wakka had decided that they were going to explore the other side of the island and raced one another. 

Unaware of his presence, Riku stayed there. 

Sora took deep breaths and tried to wipe off his sweaty palms. To make sure he didn’t spout nonsense, he repeated in his mind what he wanted to do

_‘I want to give Riku the paopu fruit. Why? Because he is someone special to me and I want him to be a part of my life, no matter what.’_

He blushed and shook his head in embarrassment. Riku would tease him for thinking something like that. He panicked, thinking what he would say to Riku and if he would laugh at his face for saying something silly. 

Gripping the paopu fruit, he was tempted to just run off and eat the paopu fruit in solace. Riku would not laugh at him and he would be able to eat a tasty fruit with no worries. 

_‘....but when would I have the courage to do this next time?’_

With sudden realization, Sora felt a surge of confidence and without any second thoughts, he marched over to Riku.

“Hey, Riku!’ He shouted at him. In response to hearing his name, Riku sat up and turned to face Sora.

“Hey, Sora.” Riku waved at him. 

With his eyes focused on him, Sora took another gulp and attempted to keep his cool. Riku’s blue eyes stared at Sora and he stared back. Another thing that Sora noticed awhile back was the tint of green that Riku’s eyes had. He felt embarrassed to know details such as that. 

Sora panted and attempted to catch his breath, once he arrived at Riku. His knees were slightly bent and he leaned forward with the paopu fruit still in his hand. Riku stood up on his two legs and faced Sora. 

Riku noticed the paopu fruit and gave Sora an eyebrow raise. 

“So, what’s with the paopu fruit. You plan to eat it yourself or share it with someone?” Riku asked. 

Panicked. Sora quickly hid the paopu fruit behind his back. Riku’s expression showed confusion, thus made Sora grin.

“Haha, yeah. I was planning to share it with myself.” Sora said. His expression turned to pain, as he had already messed up.

“Oh, really?” Riku slowly walked up to Sora until they were only a few inches apart. Blood rushed to Sora’s head; unsure of what to do next. Riku smirked before he reached behind Sora’s back and snatched the paopu fruit from him. 

“H-Hey!” Sora stammered. His arm reached out to Riku but he only began to chase away from Sora. 

He frowned and chased after Riku. Calling out to him, Riku only laughed and said somewhere along the lines that he wouldn’t give back his paopu fruit unless he caught him.

Sora’s embarrassment faded in the background, and now he felt a rush to catch up to Riku and get his fruit back. It was always some sort of competition between the two. 

He chased him to the other side of the island and didn’t show any signs of slowing down. Determined to keep running, Sora had run all over the place to catch up to Riku. There were moments where Riku stood on top of a tree and teased Sora to catch up to him, only to continue running shortly after Sora would catch up. 

It was only until they arrived back on the other side of the island, that Riku decided to finally slow down. He stopped at the mini island far out to the coast and sat on the edge, waiting for Sora to arrive. He kept the paopu fruit close to his chest and looked out the sea. His expression is serious and deep in thought. 

Few seconds passed and Sora shortly arrived. He was out of breath but ready to knock Riku over. From the sound of his footsteps, Riku stood back up and faced Sora with the paopu fruit in his hand. He held it out and grinned at Sora. 

“I challenge you to a fight. Whoever wins, decides who will keep the paopu fruit.” Riku stated. 

_‘But there are other paopu fruits just like it on the trees here.’_ Sora thought in his head.

“Fine, but once I get it back. You stay away from it!” Sora frowned and pulled a stick out from one of the trees. 

Riku’s grin turned to a glare that shot at Sora. His expression turned back to a cool and composed look, as he pulled out a stick. He placed the paopu fruit on the edge of the island and faced Sora. 

“We’ll see about that!” Riku charged at Sora in full force. 

Sora was caught off guard by Riku’s attacks but soon adapted to them. His attacks were on par with Riku’s attacks.

Sticks that acted as swords, clashed with one another until one of them was finally knocked out of the hands of the other. The stick went flying into the ocean so there was no use in trying to get it back.

“The score is now 2 to 0,” Riku stated. His stick was pointed to Sora, as he was on the ground with his arms up. 

Sora let out a big sigh and pushed the stick aside to stand up. He was bummed out to have lost his paopu fruit. Not forgetting to mention, that he wasn’t able to tell Riku that he wanted to share it with him. 

Admitting defeat, he waved a farewell to Riku and began walking off the mini island. 

“Hey, where do you think you’re going?! I’m not done.” Riku shouted at Sora. He threw the stick aside and grabbed the paopu fruit, shortly after, he chased after Sora. 

Sora stopped in his tracks and looked behind to watch Riku chase after him. He figured that Riku would taunt him, so he crossed his arms.

“The paopu fruit is mine now, but I haven’t decided who I want to share it with.” Riku held the fruit out.

_‘Probably to Kairi or maybe even Selphie’_ Sora rolled his eyes. Riku immediately caught it and frowned.

“Hey, what’s with you?” Riku asked. 

Embarrassed that he rolled his eyes at Riku, his face reddened up.

“Ahaha, nothing! What’s with you?” Sora awkwardly said. 

Confused but choosing not to focus on it too much, Riku brushed over his weirdness.

“Well, I actually wanted to share the paopu fruit with _you_ ,” Riku’s tone was blunt.

“You want to share it with yourself? Ahaha, that’s just like you Riku-” Sora stopped himself, finally processing Riku’s words to him.

Sora looked straight into Riku’s eyes who kept the same composed expression. He wasn’t lying and Sora knew that. 

“W-Wait! Say that again!” Sora took a step back, shaken up. Riku chuckled at him and took a few more steps until he was in front of him. 

“I’m saying, I want to share it with you. Did I hit you on the head with the stick or something?” Riku said. 

Sora’s cheeks reddened. 

“No, did _I_ hit you on the head? Let me see! Maybe there’s a bump you can’t feel yet!” Sora attempted to reach the top of his head but Riku stopped him, grabbing both of his wrists. This caused the palpitations fruit to fall to the floor. He couldn’t believe what he was saying

“Hey wait! Stop!” Riku yelled.

The two struggled until Riku tripped on a stick, while he attempted to step back. He fell and so did Sora. 

Riku fell on his back while Sora’s weight was on top of him. His head hit the floor and he could feel that bump that Sora thought was originally there. 

“You couldn’t just take my word for it,” Riku muttered. 

Sora quickly got off of Riku and started to apologize over and over. He felt like a clutz and an idiot. 

_‘Now he’s pissed and won’t talk to me for the next two days’_ Sora thought. He clenched his fists and stared down at the floor. 

Then suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to Riku and saw that his other hand reached to his hair. He sat with his legs crossed and gave Sora a smile. 

“I’m tired of hiding it.” Riku started.

“Of what?” Sora sat there puzzled. 

“You’re always so dense.” Riku shook his head. 

Without enough time to respond back, Riku planted his lips on Sora’s cheeks. It was short and quick but enough to implant itself into Sora’s mind. 

He was taken back and more confused than he was before. Riku looked deep into his eyes and held both of his hands. 

“I care about you a lot, Sora. You make me happy. You make me feel a certain way that makes me want you more as a friend.” Riku’s genuine smile sent butterflies to Sora.

Hearing those words made him feel like jelly. He could scream at that moment out of excitement and joy, but he didn’t. Instead, he sat there silent and listened to Riku.

“I understand…. if you don’t feel the same way. I do! If you’re not comfortable, we can always just scrap this like it never happened.” Riku continued. There was a hint of hurt in his expression when he spoke. 

“W-Wait. We don’t have to scrap this because….. I also feel the same way” Sora’s gaze moved elsewhere to avoid Riku’s eyes. 

“You do?!” Riku’s face brightened up. 

Sora nodded and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath before opening them back up and looking straight into Riku’s eyes. His face is filled with determination.

One of his hands separated from Riku’s and picked up the paopu fruit. He offered the fruit to Riku and said the following words,

“Since I’ve had this paopu fruit, I’ve wanted to share it with you, Riku. You’re important and special to me! I….. really care about you.” Sora said. 

Riku’s face was filled with joy when he heard those words. Sora was filled with even more confidence from his expression.

“Wait, you know what? Riku, I love you. I have for a long time now. So please, can you accept my paopu fruit?” Sora finished. He urged the fruit to Riku who grabbed it with both his hands. 

He grinned and placed the fruit down by his side. Shortly after, he grabbed Sora in a headlock and began rubbing his knuckles on his head. 

Sora struggled and tried to pull away from Riku. 

“H-Hey! That’s enough! Stop!” Sora whined. 

“Can’t believe you said it! Haha!” Riku laughed. He stopped and held Sora in his arms. 

“Come on! Stop and let me go!” Sora tried to squeeze himself out. 

“You really think I’d let you go from here on out?” Riku stated. 

The paopu fruit wasn’t eaten until later that evening after Sora had challenged Riku to another race. It ended on a 3 to 0.


End file.
